


Mr. Mom

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [5]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mr. Mom

Trish was forced to move her things out right after Negan left her standing there. Certain things she wasn’t even allowed to take, being told she didn’t have that privilege anymore. She was pissed. On her way out, she spotted you with Gabby and glared. It wasn’t like she would get the chance to do anything now. Despite not being one of his wives, you were still allowed to live in one of those rooms. You were given privileges that you shouldn’t have been. Rolling her eyes, she continued to be led to her her new room.

Every day she expected to be told what her new job would be, just to end up in bed with no idea. Finally, she figured out that was part of it- she would be nervous as fuck until she found out what was going on.

* * *

It was time for Negan to come get Gabby for a bit when he knocked on your door. Not getting an answer, he was confused. Not once had you’d been gone when he’d come to get her. Opening the door, he was met with you sleeping, and Gabby simply playing with a soft toy. Negan walked in, shaking your arm slightly. “Late night?”

You sniffed and shook your head. “ _Sick_.” It was clear that you were beyond stuffed up. “Can you watch her for me?”

“You’re asking if I’ll watch my _kid_?” He sounded close to offended. “Of course. Wait, how long are you usually sick for?” Most of the time, when Gabby got hungry, he brought her back to you. He’d never had to take care of her for an extended period of time. After all, she was still pretty new to the world. At least in his eyes.

“I don’t know? A few days?” You grumbled.

Negan sighed. “Yeah, yeah.” Moving around the bed, he scooped up his 6-month-old daughter and grabbed her blanket. “I’ll come back if I need any help.”

You tried to laugh and broke out into a fit of coughs. “The mighty leader of the Saviors…brought down by an _infant_.” You smiled, amused. “She’s 6 months, Negan. Not 16.” You coughed.

“Get some sleep. We’ll be fine.” He told you, walking out.

* * *

“Hey, sweetheart, wake up.” Negan said quietly. “Wake up.”

Groaning, you rolled to your back, covering your mouth as you yawned. “I’m up. I’m up.” You told him, sitting up.

He chuckled, shaking his head. Gabby was on his hip, clearly upset. “She ain’t hungry, she don’t need a diaper change, I don’t know what’s goin’ on with her.”

You nodded. “She’s started teething.” You told him. “I hadn’t had the chance to let you know. “Give her a cool wet washcloth, or one of the teethers from her crib.” Wiping your nose with a tissue, you gave Gabby a small smile. “She’ll be fine. Just gotta have that tooth come in.”

It surprised you when he smiled. “Our girl’s gettin’ her first tooth?” You nodded. “Well, how about we go tell your uncles.” You hated how he referred to some of his men as her uncles, but it was fine for now. “And we’ll get your momma some soup and crackers.”

“You don’t have to do that.” You shook your head.

He shook his head when he was near the door. “Sooner you get better, the sooner I ain’t playin’ Mr. Mom.” Negan chuckled. “I love her, but I ain’t got the trick you do.”

“Then _learn_ , Mr. Mom.”

* * *

The second day, he came rushing into your room while you were doing a crossword puzzle, making you stare at him like he was insane. Your nose made you look something like Rudolph at the moment, and you were sure you’d need to restock their tissues at some point. “Where’s the fire?” You asked.

He had a shit eating grin on his face as he looked at Gabby. “Come on, say it for mama.”

“…She’s 6 months old, Negan. She’s not going to be saying _anything_.” You told him gently.

“Dadadadada.” She clapped. “Dadada.” Gabby got a bit louder.

“See? Her first word is Dada!” Biting your lip, you didn’t have the heart to tell him that she was just babbling at this point, and making random noises. “Alright, let’s let your momma get back to what she was doin’.”

* * *

It was the middle of the night when you were awoken by a tapping on your door. Slipping out of bed, you shuffled over to it and were surprised to see Negan on the other side. You blinked as he walked past you with Gabby. “No, I don’t need sleep to feel better. Come on in!” You muttered, shutting the door.

“Gabby’s sick and I don’t fuckin’ know what to do.” Negan told you.

Running your hand through your hair, you walked over and took her. You felt her forehead with the back of your hand and heard the stuffy nose. “She’s not sick. She’s teething.” You pointed out. “Come on, Gabs, let’s get you something to help you out.”

Negan watched as you moved over to a box marked with ‘baby stuff’. You’d never bothered even unboxing everything. Grabbing a small bottle, you held it up. “What’s that?”

“Baby Tylenol.” You told him. “There’s not a lot left, enough for just a couple more doses.” You sighed. Gabby fussed while you put some in the dropper that came with it. “You can go back to your room if you want. I’ll take care of her.” You put the medicine away and held her to your chest, bouncing her lightly.

“No, I’ll stay here.” Your eyes shot to him. “This way, you’re close by, but you aren’t getting her sick. I won’t have to wake you up unless I really need to.”

Sighing, you were too tired to fight back. “Yeah, yeah.” You nodded, passing Gabby back over.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up with your head on Negan’s chest, your arm over his stomach. His arm was wrapped around your shoulders, and Gabby was sleeping in her crib. Blinking, you tried to shift out of his grip, but he tightened his hold. Negan shifted to his side, his other arm wrapping around you. Your cheeks turned a bright pink as you felt his arousal. “Negan?” You muttered, trying to get out of his arms again. “Negan!” You patted his arm.

“What?” He grunted, making you roll your eyes.

“Either let go of me, or I _will_ bite you.”

You felt the chuckle in his chest. “Promise?”

“Come on, let me up. I still don’t feel that great, and you’re suffocating me.” You whined.

With a sigh, he rolled to his back and opened his eyes. “Can’t recall the last time I woke up in bed with you in my arms.” He smirked before getting up and grabbing his jacket.

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and stretched. “It’s been awhile.”

* * *

Trish was walking by with one of the wives when Negan walked out of your room with Gabby on his side. She paused and blinked. “Didn’t I kick you out?” He asked her. “Or did you finally get your new job?” He smirked.

“No- not yet.”

“Well, you are now. Bathrooms ain’t gonna clean themselves.” Negan told her before walking off, jacket in his hand, leaving his arms bare. She stared after him, then glanced at your door. Were you back in?

* * *


End file.
